Carpe diem
by Marry's
Summary: Doce personajes con doce historias distintas a lo largo de todo el año. Febrero:Es San Valentín y Scorpius y Rose estan solos en la biblioteca, y la idea que èl tiene en mente no es estudiar precisamente.
1. Nuevas oportunidades

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectiva autora._ Este fic participa en el mini reto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Carpe diem **

**Enero:** _"Nuevas oportunidades"_

La mirada desinteresada de Victoire vaga por las hojas del libro sin leer nada realmente. Está segura que desde hace al menos veinte páginas atrás su mente dejó de asimilar el significado de las palabras y ahora simplemente lee por inercia, sin sentido_. "T.I.M.O.S, son tus malditos T.I.M.O.S Victoire, concéntrate maldita sea" _le dice una voz en su cabeza y vuelve a hojear el libro tratando de entender algo pero es absolutamente inútil. Lo único que puede escuchar en su mente es la voz de Teddy susurrando _"Te estaré esperando en la torre de astronomía a media noche. No faltes"_ y basta con que se acuerde de eso para que su estomago se vuelva un manojo de nervios y le suden las manos; está segura que si cierra los ojos puede recordar perfectamente sus labios, su rostro, el cosquilleo en el estomago cuando dijo aquella frase y el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Sacude su cabeza tratando de espantar todas esas sensaciones y segundos más tarde llega a la triste conclusión que quedarse en Hogwarts para año nuevo había sido una idea terrible. La intención de pasar las festividades en el colegio había sido la de estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S pero desde que todos se fueron no ha estudiado ni un mierda y todo es por culpa de él; donde sea que Teddy la encuentre se sienta junto a ella y comienza a hablarle, a contarle cosas sin importancia alguna y Victoire no sabe si lo hace solo para fastidiarla o si realmente no se da cuenta que su presencia la abruma, que la desconcentra y le provoca querer mandar los libros a la mierda y quedarse con él a escuchar historias que no le importan.

Observa el reloj de reojo; once de la noche y cincuenta minutos y siente como su estomago de recoge. Se pregunta en qué momento Teddy dejo de pensar en ella como la hija de tío Bill y comenzó a verla como una mujer, en qué momento comenzó a desearla. Victoire sabe perfectamente cuando él dejo de ser el Teddy que conocía de toda la vida y se convirtió el tipo que ahora hace que se sienta como una quinceañera enamorada: fue seis meses atrás cuando golpeo a aquel chico por llamarla _"zorra calienta pollas"_ y Victoire vio una faceta desconocida para ella, la de Teddy defendiéndola con los nudillos sangrando y le había gustado. Quizás demasiado

Se pregunta nuevamente si debe asistir, pero repentinamente la idea de no ir y terminar aquello que ni siquiera ha empezado hace que su corazón se apriete y le recuerde que sigue allí, que se rompe a cada minuto que pasa y que no está con él. Y es aquella sensación de desosiego cuando Teddy no está cerca que la hace llegar a la conclusión que quiere enfrascarse en esa aventura que él le propone y arriesgarse a lo desconocido.

Entonces se pone de pie y corre a través de todo Hogwarts para encontrar la torre que jamás le ha parecido más lejana que ahora deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no sea demasiado tarde. Y lo encuentra afirmado en una esquina, sonriendo porque él nunca dudó que ella apareciera y antes que ambos puedan decir algo las campanas suenan anunciando el nuevo año, recordándoles que esto está recién comenzando.

-Vamos a empezar bien el año- Dice Victoire contra sus labios y lo besa lentamente, absolutamente segura del paso que ha decidido dar y que nadie jamás podrá comenzar el año tan bien como ella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que les guste :) (Tuve que hacer un pequeño arreglo a la historia porque me habia equivocado en las edades. Gracias a Samanta por mencionarlo)

¿Reviews?


	2. 2 Fuego

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectiva autora._ Este fic participa en el mini reto de febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Carpe diem **

**Febrero: Fuego**

Scorpius la ve entrar en la biblioteca cargando una pila de libros y niega con la cabeza, dando a Rose como un caso perdido. Es una maldita marisabidilla que le hace sentir que no importa cuántas horas él estudie, ella probablemente estudia el doble si no es el triple y que nunca será suficiente. No es extraño que ella sea la primera de la clase: se la pasa todos los días estudiando, incluyendo los fines de semana, y si, él lo sabe porque la ha estado espiando como un maldito acosador.

Al principio, fue solo por curiosidad: Patrick Zabinni había dicho que Rose era muy guapa y Scorpius la había observado mientras ella estudiaba para entender porque traía a su amigo de cabeza. Y entonces, lo había entendido; mientras Rose leía pasaba lentamente su mano atreves de su cuello, de su barbilla, a veces inclusive tocaba sus labios y Scorpius se cuestiona si ella sabía que él la estaba viendo porque había parecido hasta erótico. Pero no; aquella vez ella había levantado la vista y había parpadeado varias veces confusa de verlo tan cerca, inconsciente que la sangre de Scorpius había dejado de correrle hacía un lado.

Scorpius descubre lo fascinante que observarla y a pesar de las bromas de sus amigos que insisten, Rose en asexuada, él se ha dedicado a espiarla un buen par de semanas. Lo odia pero no puede evitarlo.

Y es por todo ese tiempo que ha pasado observando que no se sorprende ver a Rose en la biblioteca el día de San Valentín. Ella no es de las chicas que tengan tiempo para el romance y probablemente está estudiando para sus EXTASIS.

Su prima Lucy se sienta cerca de ella y ambas comienzan a charlar animadamente hasta que Lucy le pregunta porque no le gusta San Valentín. Rose suspira y vuelve su vista hacía el libro de pociones

-Este día te recuerda a cuando tenias quince años y mucho acné, y tus amigas te contaban sobre sus increíbles planes con sus novios mientras tú te quedabas en la biblioteca estudiando. San Valentín te dice ¿sabes qué? Las cosas no han cambiado-

Scorpius sonríe cuando ve a Lucy marcharse a los pocos minutos y se da cuenta que están solos en la biblioteca. Diablos, es la oportunidad perfecta.

Rose se levanta y camina hacía una estantería para buscar un libro. Scorpius se planta tras ella y antes de que pueda decir algo, la besa. Las manos de Rose hacen el ademan de empujarlo pero él las toma y las sujeta en ambos extremos de su cabeza mientras apega sus cuerpos y ella suelta un suspiro. Los labios de Scorpius la besan lentamente, rozando su lengua con su labio inferior juguetonamente y ella se rinde ante él sin oponer más resistencia.

Y cuando sus lenguas se encuentran Scorpius odia a todos los hombres que dijeron que era una chica fría, porque Rose Weasley es fuego puro y el no puede esperar a arder junto a ella.


End file.
